


Expanding the Home

by 73stargazer



Series: Home [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Movie(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “A Growing Home.” Post- Nemesis. Jean-Luc, Beverly, a cat and a  growing family. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expanding the Home

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them. 

 

Walking through the cabin door, Beverly exhales a long breath of relief, utterly grateful to be home after a lengthy two days of travel. Setting her case by the door, Beverly is immediately accosted by her golden-orange alien feline, her overly-affectionate kitten encircling her legs in a display of overt cheerfulness upon Beverly’s return. 

Scooping the cat into her arms, Beverly grins. “Hello, Astra. Oh, I missed you.”

“What about me?” deadpans Jean-Luc, striding across the room.

Smiling broadly, Beverly nods. “Yes, but not as much as Astra.”

Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc places his hands on her forearms. “Yes. You’ve always been blatantly clear about the pecking order.”

Chuckling, Beverly leans in and drops a kiss to his lips, the kitten purring contentedly in her arms. “I missed you, my love.”

Returning her kiss, Jean-Luc pulls her closer. “Welcome home. I was just coming to greet you in the transporter room. You docked very fast.”

“I was anxious to see my baby,” confesses Beverly, lifting a hand to stroke his jaw. 

Laughing lightly, Jean-Luc takes her hand in his. “Oh, don’t give me that. I know you meant the cat!”

Giggling, Beverly watches the amused smirk pass across his lips. “Well, I was worried, admittedly.” Petting the feline in her arms, Beverly’s lips curl in a tiny smile. “Astra, did Papa take good care of you while I was away?”

Softly purring, the cat nuzzles Beverly’s neck, pleased to be reunited. 

“She drove me mental, Beverly,” remarks Jean-Luc dryly. “She’s so…needy.”

“Don’t listen to Papa,” Beverly tells the animal, dropping a kiss to her furry head. “You’re perfect.”

Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc folds his arms over his chest. He had come to care for the animal in the year since they had adopted her, but to him Beverly and the feline have a ridiculous relationship that he will never quite understand. She treats the animal like her own child, but Jean-Luc tolerates their bond. 

“Tell me about your vacation. How was Wes?” Jean-Luc motions for Beverly to move into the living area.

“Oh, he’s great!” Beverly remarks, walking over to the sofa and settling in on it, the cat nestling in her lap securely. “He’s thrilled with his work. It’s an adjustment, the job, the crew and new ship. But, he really likes it.”

“No talk of him wanting to transfer?” Jean-Luc inquires, lowering himself onto the sofa next to her.

Frowning, Beverly shakes her head, aimlessly petting the cat’s back. “He’s determined to strike out on his own. He’s been given independence on the Titan. He feels like if he came back here, he’d be cast in our shadows again, the teenage boy wonder.”

“You know that’s not true,” states Picard pointedly. “ He’s not that child. La Forge could use another hand.”

Half-smiling, Beverly bobs her head. “I know. I can’t pressure him, Jean-Luc. I respect his position. I don’t want you to pressure him, either.”

Nodding his acquiescence, Jean-Luc reaches for her hand. “No. I appreciate that.”

Stroking the cat’s back, Beverly appraises her carefully. “Jean-Luc, is she a little lethargic?”

“Ahhh…”hedges Jean-Luc, glancing down at the cat now peacefully slumbering in Beverly’s lap.

“What’s wrong?” demands Beverly instantly, her eyes rapidly scanning the feline. “What did you do to her?” 

 

Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc bites back a smart retort. “I didn’t do anything. In fact, I was an exceptional owner, or cat father or whatever the hell you like to call it. I thought Astra wasn’t behaving in her normal jubilant manner, so I took her to Sickbay.”

Eyes widening in alarm, Beverly leans into him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jean-Luc assures her calmly. “She’s perfectly healthy. As are the little kittens she’s carrying.”

Jaw dropping, Beverly is thoroughly surprised by his revelation. “Kittens?”

Smirking, Jean-Luc bobs his head. “Yes, your precious little angel is pregnant.”

“How?” asks Beverly, her brows furrowed in bewilderment.

“Well, dear, you are the doctor,” deadpans Jean-Luc, desperately trying to keep the smirk from his face. 

Face falling, Beverly glowers. “You’re so cute.”

“Relax, cherie,” urges Jean-Luc, laughing good-naturedly. “Astra’s fine. I’m more concerned about what I’m going to do with all these animals.”

Eyes illuminating, it dawns on Beverly that the cat will be giving birth to more kittens. Looking down at the slumbering feline, Beverly rubs her back affectionately. “Oh, we have to take care of them, Jean-Luc!”

“Like hell!” protests Jean-Luc, chuckling lowly. “Beverly, one cat is more than enough for me.”

“Oh, we must, Jean-Luc! They’re Astra’s babies!” argues Beverly imploringly. 

Sighing audibly, Jean-Luc palms his face. “ They’re animals, Beverly.”

“Okay, okay,” Beverly interjects, trying to calm herself down. “We can negotiate. I can understand you don’t want a litter of cats. How about just one? We keep one of the kittens?” 

Exhaling in resignation, Jean-Luc closes his eyes, silently wondering how this woman and this silly little cat had gotten such a grip on his heart. “Very well. One cat. No more.”

Beaming, Beverly leans in and kisses him warmly. “Thank you, Jean-Luc. Oh, this is so exciting!”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Jean-Luc rests his forehead against hers.

“You know what this means?” asks Beverly animatedly. “We’re going to be grandparents!”

Closing his eyes, Jean-Luc merely shakes his head, groaning loudly.


End file.
